A Reunion From The Dead
by Aurora Apocolypta
Summary: Warning! Attempted suicide, slight hints to incest! Fred's death had left George without a patronus, without a smile, without a laugh, without a life. No longer a twin, just plain George Weasley, no-one called him Fred anymore, no one called Fred, George anymore. But can Fred's death be a hoax?


Warning! Attempted suicide, slight hints to incest

Fred's death had left George without a patronus, without a smile, without a laugh, without a life. No longer a twin, just plain George Weasley, no-one called him Fred anymore, no one called Fred, George anymore. They were as different as different could be now and everyone knew it. It was pretty impossible to mess up their names now. George hated being normal, he missed having a twin, a best friend, a soul mate. He thought they would be together forever. Now they were apart forever. Sometimes, in those brief and valued moments where George wasn't thinking or crying about Fred he would think about how he couldn't remember what it was like to smile or laugh, he couldn't even remember what it felt like to hear people call him Fred or when people laughed at him and Fred. Because Fred was no longer around and George had given up on making people laugh and smile. He had probably even lost his prankster touch.

George had fallen in that deep black pit that everyone has seen at least once in their life; depression had sunk into the once happy-go-lucky mind of George and had turned it into a vortex of darkness, self-loathing and dreams of re-joining Fred in death. George had moved back in with his parents and brothers, Percy never came home after the battle of Hogwarts, too busy hiding his face in shame, he didn't care what state his family were in anymore, the ministry had messed up his head enough as it was. Ron and Hermione were together and keeping each other sane, Hermione spent most of her time with the Weasley's trying to help Molly with chores. Harry was living with the Weasley's sharing Ron's room, the Weasley's had pretty much adopted him as soon as the war was over, George always had the theory Molly only did it to try and fill the hole Fred had left behind. His mother loved Harry to death but the 'adoption' was so sudden for all of them. Bill and Charlie had come home too for the most part, Fleur and the kids were living elsewhere until Bill and his family were more stable and had healed a bit more. Charlie had given George a baby dragon in hopes a bit of companionship would help him, the dragon was a miniature bread that grew to the size of a cat and the bloodline was one of the tamest Charlie had worked with, George fell in love with the dragon instantly and had called him Gred, for obvious reasons.

It was running up to the half a year anniversary of Fred's death and George was in his room, as usual. Gred was curled up on the bed, staring up at him with wide and tearful purple eyes as George began threading thick ropes together into a noose and hung it, almost like a decoration, from the beams above his bed. He had written his note to his family apologising for yet another loss but he just wanted to be with Fred. He turned to face the open window, hoping it would keep the stench of death at bay for a while. He stared at the stars until they blurred into nothingness behind his tears.  
"Hogwarts…Hogwarts…Hoggy Warty Hogwarts…" George whispered between breathy silent sobs as he hooked the rope around his thin neck. He took an automatic gulp when he felt the rough rope against his sweaty and raw skin.  
"teach us something…please," he carried on, edging sideward slightly so his feet were on the side of the bed tipping slightly ready to slip.  
"Whether we be old and bold…or young with scabby knees," he sobbed softly again, trying to contain as much sounds as he could from the outside world.  
"Our heads could do with filling…with some interesting stuff," he whispered, glancing down over the edge of the bed frame for a moment, it wasn't too high but his intention was a firm jump, his neck would snap and he wouldn't feel a thing.  
"For now they're bare…and full of air," he whispered mournfully, almost wanting to laugh at the irony. It didn't seem like yesterday since he and Fred had sang the exact same song in almost the exact same tune, but there had been laughter afterwards. There had been Fred afterwards. This time was totally different.  
"Dead flies and bits of fluff," he carried on, eyes tightly closed shut as the end of the song began rolling in, faster and closer with every sob-filled breath.  
"So teach us things worth knowing" he whimpered.  
"Bring back what we've forgot," he sobbed harder, eyes sore already by how tightly shut they were. His knees were shaking and his hands were clammy and vibrating as much as his head was.  
"Just do your best…we'll do the rest," he took in his last breath, ignore the sudden scratching sounds outside.  
"And learn…until our brains…all…rot," he sobbed and pounced but was just as quickly pushed backwards until his feet were firmly on the bed. Too terrified to open his eyes, too ashamed to face whoever had found him, he broke down into sobs as the noose was taken from around his neck and he was enveloped in familiar strong, warm arms.

Very familiar arms.

And very alive too.

George slowly opened his red tearful eyes and stared into identical eyes, like a mirror image, down to the last tear streak.  
"A-am I dead?" George whispered through heavy pants, the eyes staring into his smiled gently at him and the head shook.  
"Nope, you're as alive as ever," the soft voice whispered, hot and clammy hands stroked down George's sore cheek and the tears gave way and were wiped away by gentle fingers.  
"A-are y-you dead?" George whispered again, breath too heavy to speak louder. Again the head shook and a gentle laugh rumbled like a distant avalanche.  
"Nope, not anymore," the voice stated softly and just as quietly. Careful fingers brushed away George's hair from his face and before he could breathe a nose was pressed against his and huge eyes were staring passionately into his.  
"You all forgot the power of love…and magic," the mirror image whispered softly, gently nudging George's nose with his own.  
"B-but we buried you, I watched you be buried" George whispered weakly, his eyes closed tightly in disbelief and his face contorted with pain and fear.  
"You buried a surrogate of me; while you were all off fighting one young Draco Malfoy took me to the infirmary and got Madam Pomfrey to see if she could do anything with me. There was so little hope, I was pronounced dead and yet she managed to save me…bring me back from the dead! Death is such a cold place to be, and so lonely. It was horrible…and I missed you so much," Fred gently whispered and held his twin against him as he slid to his knees so he could hold George closer while they sat on the bed.  
"Why were you gone for so long?" George whispered, voice thick and deep from tears, pain and sobbing.  
"Death isn't like an illness, it took me a long time to recover and then, when I tried looking for you all the Burrow had been moved and I had no idea where you had moved it to. I thought I would never find you again," Fred whispered as his own voice thickened with tears. For a few moments George just sat there while his eyes raked over every inch of the look-alike's face; every quirk of the eyebrow, every tilt of his bow lips. His eyes, nose, mouth and face looked like Fred, but could it really be him? Did Malfoy really save his beloved twin? George looked closer before something clicked in his head and he began to pour his heart out in body-racking sobs.  
"Fred! Fred, it is you!" he sobbed, not hearing until it was too late when his mother burst through the door, probably fearing he was having another nightmare or another mental breakdown. She stopped in her tracks and stared for a moment; she blinked once before walking out and closed the door behind her. A couple of seconds past and she came in again, stared at Fred and George for another moment and then blinked a few more times.  
"George? What's this?" Molly asked slowly and cautiously, probably fearing her son had used some kind of spell to make a replica of Fred or something.  
"Freddy?" George whispered softly, wondering who would be the one to explain to their mother what was happening. Fred nodded softly, brushing his lips across his brother's temple before he stood up and slowly made his way to his mother.  
"I'm back, I'm sorry it took so long, mum," and Fred proceeded to tell Molly the same story he had told his brother not too long ago. For a while Molly just stood there after Fred had finished speaking and then eventually she started nodding slowly to herself. Slowly again she turned and left the room, closed the door behind her and before George could even think about his mother's reaction there was the loudest scream imaginable like a banshee and she burst into the room again, followed by the entire Weasley household. Fred then proceeded to tell his story once more while George sneakily took down the noose while everyone else was preoccupied, he stuffed it under his bed and then curled up next to George who was sat cross-legged on the bed, George's head rested in his twins' lap and Gred curled up in George's arms and in the first time since Fred had 'died' George fell asleep without the need for any magic use and he felt damn happy about and so did everyone else. Sure they were all affected by the loss of Fred but George defiantly got the worst, barely eating, barely drinking, never sleeping unless someone used a spell on him without him knowing.

When everyone finally left, happy with the answers they got and that the young man was home they went to set up a party while Fred and George rested. George never had nightmares after that day and he could conjure a patronus once again thanks to his twin. George's boggart since that day was Fred's death and yet his Riddikuluswas Fred coming back to life and his mother's scream when she found out it was Fred. They went to re-open the joke shop and after a few months George got his smile and laugh back. Over time the wizarding world healed thanks to the Weasley twins and little dragon Gred, of course.

So yeh, I'm back guys! Did you miss me? Sorry it took me like, a year to come back. I had a boyfriend for ten months and he wouldn't let me write fanfiction and since our breakup I've had to deal with a lot of stuff, plus depression but yeh, I'm back with a heart-warming story about Fred and George's reunion. Also I should add, suicide should never be an option there are organisations that can help. Please don't think you're worth nothing or that suicide is your only option because it isn't. I'm here if you ever want to talk.

Review please and thank you, I'm wanting to get back into writing and would appreciate feedback to aid my own book writing. Thank you!

Aurora Apocolypta


End file.
